Help:Wikitext/CSS
Inline-CSS is that is embedded directly into the code. A style attribute is added to an opening HTML tag (style="…"), which can contain multiple CSS declarations between the quotation marks; these declarations apply to everything contained within the corresponding HTML tags. A CSS declaration consists of an attribute, a colon, and a value to assign to the attribute. Multiple CSS declarations are allowed and must be separated by semicolons. In the code view, various HTML tags are allowed. Thereby elaborated layout changes are possible under the use of inline-CSS. Generally'' …''-tags are used for the changing of a whole paragraph or rather …-tags for single sentences in a paragraph. Furthermore inline-CSS can be used for chart syntax, more information at . Example Syntax On this page, possible values and their effects on the single CSS attributes will be described sectaionally. … Tables The Following attributes are not exlusive for charts, but are oftenly used for them. Border Border thickness -type, and -color These three attributes are all set by the attribute "border"; up to 3 values, seperated by spaces, are Entered after the colon in the Following order: width, type, color. Color and thickness can only be set with the type along. If you want to change the border on one side only then use "border-top", "border-bottom", "border-left" or "border-right" (upper, lower, left, right). Superposed Borders |- ! Values !! Effect |- | Collapse || adjacent edges overlap to an edge |- | separate || adjacent edges remain separated (as in this table) |} Distance between adjacent edges If adjacent edges are separated, it is possible with the distance between them border-spacing set. If two values are given, the first one refers to distances up / down. |- ! Values !! Effect |- | __px || Distance in pixels |- | __em || depending on the font size (1em = height of the current large print) |- | __ex || depending on the font size (1ex = height of the current lower case) |} Display empty cells In separate edges can adjust to that empty cells receive any formatting. |- ! Values !! Effect !! Example |- | show || formatted blank cells || |- | hide || unformatted empty cells || |} Rounded corners The property border-radius accepts up to 8 values; the first four values determine the initial radius in the horizontal plane, the last four of the end radius in the vertical. The value foursquare relate to the four corners, starting with the upper left in a clockwise direction. Excluding a fourth value away, so he accepts the value of the corner opposite, as in only two or a value. The second square can be completely omitted, so that the radii remain constant in a corner. Margin The property Margin accepts up to four values above for the distances in the directions, right, down, left standing (mnemonic: analog clock). If the fourth value is omitted, there engages the value of opposite, etc. With margin-right: auto and margin-left: auto, can be a box to the right or left side slide, without being enveloped text or other inline elements. Padding The property Padding accepts as margin up to four values that apply to the distances from the edge inwards. Width and height With max-height, min-height, max-width and min-width can be left out in one direction Scaling content You can adjust the content size scale by changing the values by ScaleX, ScaleY, Scale3D or Scale. Prevent outflow With overflow you can define what should happen if the content is too large for the box down. Position table heading |- ! Values !! Effect |- | top || Heading above |- | bottom || Heading down (as here) |} Umflossenes element at the edge The Float property pushes the item to the edge and lets it flow around the element following inline elements such as text. Shadow Tables and Div-sections may be using box-shadow propose a shadow. The first two values (position of the shadow to the right / bottom) are mandatory, all others can be omitted. Text Text Color Font size Font width Row Height Text Orientation Vertical Alignment With vertical-align more than just text can be aligned. Indent Italics Bold Large Character Small font Text markers Text shadows The first two values (position of the shadow to the right, below) are mandatory, all others can be omitted. Font … The font-family property specifies a list of fonts to apply, in order of preference. The browser applies the first available font for the enclosed text. Always use a generic group name like serif or sans-serif last as a fail-safe default. Background color Lists Lists can be customized with the property list-style design, which accepts up to three values: type and position of the points list, and a URL to a graphic file that is to be used as a list item (in this order). Inline CSS with lists can only with pure HTML (Help: HTML / lists) are used. Framing The property outline provides a framework around the outside of the object (ie, even at the margin around). Outline is the same set as border. Transparency Blending Mixtures with text and images using blend modes require table cell background color to be used otherwise it will not work. Allow no text runaround ... Or similar inline elements. This property is often in use at the end of a section, in order to prevent that from below nothing pure slipping upwards. Hide items Remove items Links * * de:Hilfe:Formatieren/Wikitext/CSS ja:ヘルプ:ページのフォーマット/ウィキテキスト/CSS Category:Help